


The Rules of Engagement

by lysanatt



Series: The Rules Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Consensual Sex, Hints at D/s, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, No ABO dynamics, Oral, Possessive Kolivan, Rough Sex, alien dick, happy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: After being dragged from the official event that was supposed to be the initial step into an arranged marriage with Kolivan, Lance finds himself in a luxurious hotel, Kolivan's hand down his pants. Somehow, Lance isn't all that sure that being screwed up against a wall is a part of the engagement negotiations, but he  isn't going to complain—not when Kolivan is giving him exactly what he wants.[Post-canon]





	The Rules of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/time stamp to [Rules of Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490532). It is not necessary to read Rules of Courtship before this one, but RoC gives you the story about why Kolivan and Lance ended up in a hotel room on Earth if you want a little background with your smut.

The heavy door swung shut between them and they were shrouded in the darkness that had evaded the pale golden light from the lamp lit on the nightstand. The key card hit the small table with a sharp sound and that was all Lance registered before Kolivan pulled him up, one big hand underneath his ass, the other grabbing his leg. Lance got the memo, eagerly wrapping his legs around Kolivan's waist, arms around his neck. "Fast mover," Lance groaned as Kolivan kissed his cheek, his jaw, the skin right underneath his ear, turning Lance on like nothing else. "Never had anyone do that to me before."

"Good," Kolivan murmured almost aggressively, his voice muffled by the kisses he was littering across Lance's naked neck. "And you won't have anyone but me doing it again after we are married. If I have it my way."

"Yes. I—oh my god." Lance yelped as his back connected with the wall, Kolivan's hand already down his pants, strong fingers tight around his dick. His head was swimming. Dizzy with lust and need, desperately trying to keep up with what was happening, Lance made a feeble attempt to undress at least some part of Kolivan, failing miserably. Kolivan was breathing heavily, ragged moans against Lance's neck. His breath was warm and soft, like caresses without a touch. There was a nick of pain, fangs grazing his skin. Lance cried out, so tense that every touch grew in intensity. 

Two weeks ago Lance had had no idea that Kolivan was in love with him. Two weeks ago Lance had not been ready to settle down—with anyone, not even Allura. Two weeks ago Lance had no idea that Kolivan had decided they were to be the poster boys for peace. An hour ago Lance had sworn that he would only very reluctantly agree to an arranged marriage for the good of universal peace and alliance between Galra and Paladins. An hour ago he had no idea that Kolivan was about to go against some unwritten Galra courting tradition. Fifteen minutes ago Lance had no idea that he'd be up against a wall, about to be fucked senseless, loving every moment of it, but he sure was catching up. Oh boy, was he catching up! 

"Kiss me again," Lance demanded, wanting more of what Kolivan offered. "Kiss me like you did before. At the embassy. While they were watching." Lance had liked that too: the shocked expressions of their Prince and Princess, of dignitaries and Paladins. He liked that Kolivan had broken the rules of engagement. 

For him.

"And how was that?" Kolivan asked, voice deep and rough. He tightened his hand around Lance's cock, jerking it slowly. "You liked it? How did it feel? Tell me."

"Like you owned me," Lance gasped before he could stop himself, squirming, not sure if he wanted Kolivan to stop or to be even more rough with him. "Like you—oh, oh!" So _harder_ it was.

"You enjoy that?" Kolivan leaned down, teasing his tongue across Lance's lips. "To be owned?"

"Yeah." Lance smiled and moaned at the same time, trying to kiss back, but Kolivan wouldn't let him. "I like that you want me so bad you couldn't wait to take me, but had to start in front of everyone."

"You have no idea how much I want you," Kolivan whispered, the sentence broken up in syllables and moans, his cold facade with it. It surprised Lance how much emotion there was in his eyes. "I would have taken you there, in public, had I allowed myself to let my control slip even a little."

Lance gasped as Kolivan pulled at his pants, pushing them down as far as possible, one large hand on his ass, a finger teasing his cleft. Lance moaned again. "I might have liked that too. Anyway, now they all know. That I'm yours, I mean."

Yeah, Lance liked it. Truth be told, Lance _loved_ it. Kolivan had broken the rules of courting and engagement for him, openly showing his desire. In more than one way, Kolivan's mask had fallen. It hadn't been a problem for Lance. At all. So what, if he liked that Kolivan was a tad possessive? So what if he, himself, had a streak of exhibitionism? So what if he was turned on by Kolivan's possessive public display? "Mmm," he hummed into Kolivan's ear. "Now I'm all yours."

"I claimed you. I laid my claim on you before them." Kolivan's canines showed, sharp and white and predatory. "And I will claim you again if you agree to be mine. Mark you."

"Yes." Lance tilted his head back, inviting Kolivan to use his teeth there, wanted him to put his mark on him so that everyone would see that Kolivan, leader of the resistance, war hero and warrior _extraordinaire_ , had made his choice. "I— I, ah, yes— I wan't—Mmmhm—"

Another moan escaped Lance's throat at the mere idea of being owned by Kolivan. Lance had never had anyone like Kolivan, possessive and strong and not afraid to say exactly what he wanted. It had always been sweet girls, wanting Lance to lead, or bad girls, yet not bad enough to take Lance out there, to this place, where teeth and claws and claims made him lose it entirely. Lance was writhing against Kolivan, not in doubt for a second that Kolivan was telling the truth about how much he desired him. And if his words hadn't been proof enough, Kolivan's erection was pressed against Lance's thigh, huge and damp through the fabric of Kolivan's clothes. 

It should feel scary. Kolivan was big, only the feeling of the huge dick pressed up against him added to Lance's arousal, like he couldn't get enough. The thought of Kolivan's big cock inside him made Lance whine hungrily. Not that he'd ever been fucked by a guy, but he'd had fingers there, a dildo on occasion, and it had been good to feel full and stretched to the limit. And Lance wanted it bad now that the offer was on the table. 

Dick.

Kolivan knew what he was doing and he took what he wanted which made it all even better. Lance wanted that too.

Being manhandled by someone like Kolivan—no, being manhandled _by_ Kolivan, because Lance sure didn't want anybody else—Lance never knew how good that would feel or how badly he would crave it. Until now. Until he had Kolivan's teeth on his skin, his fingers teasing his ass, and a bed close by. 

"Tell me what you want," Kolivan demanded again. "How far I may take you." He looked Lance in the eye, stern and serious, the only trace of arousal a slight dusting of deeper purple across his cheeks.

It didn't exactly do anything good for Lance's ability to think that Kolivan still had his hand around his dick. 

"That bed." Lance nodded in the direction of the huge bed that took up a good part of the luxurious hotel room. "That's far enough. As long as you continue doing what you're doing. Claim me. Fuck me. Whatever you want. I'll tell you if I want you to stop. Just make me co— oh, _fuck_!"

Lance landed on his back on the bed, pants around his knees, shirt half open, Kolivan leaning over him with a predatory look on his face. "Yeah, now we're talking," Lance groaned, attempting to dispose of his clothes as Kolivan made a short process of getting rid of his—whatever the name of it was. Clothing. Off. Which was all Lance cared about. Getting Kolivan naked.

"Quiznak," Lance breathed, almost in awe. "Oh, wow." He'd seen Kolivan's chest before, but paid it no attention. Kolivan's legs, too. His ass, sure; they'd shared a common bathroom more than once. Barrack life, or cabin life, whatever. It was polite not to see.

Now he did. 

Lance took in every inch of the long muscular thighs. The width of the scarred chest. The slide of wire-strong muscle under smooth, velvet-furry skin. The messed-up braid across the shoulder, long enough to reach Kolivan's stomach. And there, between his legs, impressive and hard, damp at the tip, Kolivan's throbbing dick, huge and fat and very different from his own. That it was partially furry and fully purple were the least of it. Bumps, ridges, a strange tip that tapered off at the end very differently from a human dick. Didn't matter. It was Kolivan. It was his dick. Lance was adventurous enough to appreciate the difference. So what if he wanted some alien dick and—more importantly—the alien it belonged to?

"Can I?" Lance asked, shoving his clothes to the floor as he got up on his knees. "I want—" He licked his lips, expressing clearly what he'd like to do to it, and to Kolivan. Inexperienced, but not without a clue, Lance wanted it in his mouth so he could explore the sensation of soft skin and the odd taste of another guy's juices.

Kolivan made a small smile, sliding his hand across his stomach, down to the thick cock. "I thought I would be the one to claim you. I was wrong." He made a soft moan as he closed his hand around the length, jerking it slowly. "Whatever you want, Lance, I'll give to you."

"I have you already—you said so yourself," Lance teased, hesitating only for a moment before he reached for Kolivan. Kolivan made a throaty moan as Lance teased the head. "I can do with you as I please. You're mine."

Kolivan's only reply was a deep moan as Lance did exactly what he wanted and took Kolivan's dick into his mouth, as much of it as he could manage. There was a lot. Not unpleasant at all. Velvet-soft fur and the sensation of ridges and bumps. A taste of salt and sea. Lance couldn't smile, lips stretched around the formidable cock, but he could moan. So he did.

"Lance, damn." Kolivan made some very appealing noises that did nothing to make Lance's arousal lessen. He swirled his tongue around the head of Kolivan's hardness, exploring, cherishing the odd shape of it, the texture of the tip and the softness of the foreskin that covered it partly. Tryingly he caressed Kolivan's balls, merely a knot on each side of the impressive cock. He ran his fingers through the sprinkle of silken soft pale hair at the root of the strong erection. All the time Kolivan was making small broken noises, halfway purrs, halfway moans. Lance loved that he could do that to him, that he could make someone as strong as Kolivan weak. 

Kolivan stroked Lance's shoulders, his neck, sliding a hand through his hair, fingers curling and pulling. Lance, too, moaned, pulling away, testing the limits, wondering whether Kolivan would get impatient and pull him back down on his cock, like he'd force his dick down his throat. Lance's cock throbbed at the promise of force, arousal thundering through his body as Kolivan thrust into his mouth. Quiznak, it was better than anything Lance had ever experienced. He made an impatient whine, eager like nothing else, yet too inexperienced to know exactly what to ask for. He longed to find out.

"Easy, boy," Kolivan managed, pulling back a little, still keeping a firm grip on Lance's hair, a lingering threat of more force.

Lance was gasping for air before he let Kolivan's cock slip out of his mouth, leaving room for a throaty, "please, Kolivan, please, I want—"

"Tell me what you need." Kolivan yanked, the slight pain underlining that Kolivan meant business. "I have wanted for you for so long, but I need you to tell me what you need."

Dizzy with lust and with the euphoria that came with being wanted, Lance tried to think clearly. He could think of only one thing, apart from being in Kolivan's arms, kissing him until the day became night, and the night turned into morning. He wanted to be claimed with all it entailed: body and mind; teeth, tongue, cock. He wanted Kolivan's marks on him as proof that he was wanted and needed in a way that not even his bonds with Blue or Red could trump.

"I want you to take me," Lance demanded, because that was exactly what he would like. "Show me how much you want me," he demanded. He reached for Kolivan, braid wrapped around his hand, and this time it was Lance's turn to pull. 

"I don't have… I didn't plan—" For the first time, Lance sensed insecurity in Kolivan. "I didn't plan for it to go this far. This is not how the Galra court. I have not made preparations."

"It's fine. I don't care. There's gotta be something." As long as Lance got more of Kolivan, he'd be fine, even if he didn't get Kolivan to fuck him. Preparations, schmaparations. Pfft. They were for amateurs.

"But I broke the rules," Kolivan sighed and bent down to press a kiss to Lance's lips, gentle and soft. "Galra… we court...with respect. We do not do— this." Kolivan put a knee on the bed, pulling Lance into his arms, tight. "It is not appropriate."

"Nah, I get that," Lance agreed, squirming against Kolivan to get action, friction. "Too late now; let's move on. You know, since you already fucked up and everything."

Lance's impatience sparked another of Kolivan's rare smiles. Or maybe it was a moan. A smile with sound. "Maybe it was a mistake to choose you? You are aware that _I_ am the leader of the Blade of Marmora, yes?"

"Oh, lead them all you like," Lance offered nonchalantly. "But in bed I—"

"—you are a brat and I am going to put you in your place," Kolivan grumbled, shoving an arm around Lance's waist, disposing him once more on his back on the soft mattress. The bed creaked dangerously.

Oh, _yes_. This was what Lance craved, Kolivan leading, his strength put to good use. Lance liked it like that—that Kolivan let loose, hungry for him, the banter between them just adding a touch of spice to their—

To their lovemaking.

Because Lance knew it, just like that, that they would fall in love. They would come to love one another. Maybe they already did; the bond between them was there already, created by trust and camaraderie. Adding to it the attraction, Lance was sure the step to falling in love for real would be a small one. He looked up at Kolivan, the alien face not alien any more. It was Kolivan—a person he knew and trusted. A Galra who had offered himself up to him, wanting him, Lance, and nobody else. During the years, Lance had fallen in love with girls and a few boys, but it had never been anything like this, nothing like the familiarity and the trust and the protectiveness that came with Kolivan's obvious attraction to him. 

Maybe Lance had never really been in love with anyone, not really.

Maybe he had no idea what love was.

Only now he had. He knew with a deep certainty how it would feel, knew where his relationship with Kolivan would go—if he let it. And looking back, on every relationship he had ever attempted, every kiss, looking back on every lover he had embraced, no one, _nobody_ , had been as alluring as Kolivan. 

How could he have been as blind as not to see how perfect Kolivan was for him? Even after fighting side by side with him, trusting him with his life?

Above him, Kolivan was studying him curiously, but with no less desire than before. "You are lost in thought. Do you need me to stop? Do you regret my proposal? "

There it was again, the trust and the connection. Lance laughed and rubbed himself against Kolivan's hardness. "Are you insane? Not in a million deca-phoebs." Lance pulled Kolivan's braid, needing a kiss, ten, a thousand. He pressed his mouth to Kolivan's, pleased with how soft it felt. "We were talking about you, putting me in my place. So where is that? With my legs spread for you? With your cock buried in my ass?" Lance kissed Kolivan again, biting at his lips, teasing them with the tip of his tongue. "I'm waiting, old man. Your call. You gonna make me come or not?"

"Perhaps I should make sure you use your mouth for something more constructive than talking," Kolivan growled, clearly none too displeased with Lance's mouth at all as he placed a wet, deep kiss on it. Lance sure wasn't complaining about that approach to shutting him up. Which would also be difficult with Kolivan's tongue deep in his mouth. Lance kissed back, sighing at the tinge of pain when he thrust his tongue between Kolivan's lips, sliding over the sharp points of his canines. He needed to practice.

Lance sucked on Kolivan's tongue, unable to stop himself from spreading his legs, pressing his cock against Kolivan's hard dick. Kolivan's breath was ragged, strained as he broke the kiss to lick at Lance's neck, again teasing the skin with teeth and tongue again, like the spot right under his ear was especially attractive.

"I want you," Kolivan moaned, teeth teasing Lance's skin like he was on the verge of devouring him. "For a long time I wanted you."

Lance smiled, unseen by Kolivan. He arched up into the touch, Kolivan's strong hands on his sides, sharp teeth on his shoulder, a kiss on his chest. "All yours. I want to be all yours." It was the truth, Lance knew, not empty words uttered in the heat of the action, not words to placate a girl to ensure another night with her before he was off again. With Kolivan he'd not have to prove that he was anything other than what he was and that held an allure in itself. There would be no attempts at being charming, no statements of heroics, no extraordinary performances in bed. There would be the two of them, without masks of any kind. The feeling was so _new_ , so different from everything Lance had ever done and he loved it. 

Loved.

Kolivan's teeth grazed a nipple. "Oh, nng! Yes!" Lance wanted more of that. His body was caught in a push and pull between pleasure and the slight pain of Kolivan's teeth and claws. Danger. "Again!" Lance demanded, yelping as a sharper pain shot through him, Kolivan biting harder this time. "More!"

Another bite at his hip. Soft, gentle lips soothing the sting. Fangs at his stomach, fingertips caressing the spot. Lance cried out when Kolivan bit his inner thigh, the pain almost too good, too much. Except he couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't get enough of Kolivan. Lance reached for him, hands wandering across his scalp, over the furry ears, over the silken braid, now more a mess than an actual braid. Kolivan rumbled his approval, deep satisfied groans, as Lance clawed at his shoulders. 

Pinning Lance under him, his mere size enough to hold Lance down, Kolivan moved back up, demanding Lance's mouth again, tongue filling it until Lance gasped for air, desperate to breathe, desperate to have more kisses. A hand was pressed between them, Kolivan closing his fist around them both. Lance shivered, let out a shaky moan and let Kolivan have at it. Thrusting into Kolivan's hand, squirming as their cocks were pressed harder together, Lance needed distraction as not to come on the spot. 

Begging wasn't beneath him, Lance decided. Mostly because it was all he could do. "Please, Kolivan, please, fuck— oh my god, please!" Lance's body was on fire, pleasure thundering through every nerve, a live wire of lust and desire. And just like Kolivan's painful little bites were soothed by kisses, Lance's thoughts were no longer hung up on the ridiculous idea of marrying for princess and planet—no, they were floating contentedly in the knowledge that Kolivan really, truly wanted him. 

Lance couldn't wait to give Kolivan what he desired and now was as good as time as any. Lance gasped again, wanting it all. "Fuck me," he demanded, nails digging into Kolivan's back as to underline the severity of the order.

"Are you sure?" Kolivan whispered between kisses, a slightly concerned look replacing the one of enjoyment. "Only if you are sure." 

Kolivan was remarkably collected seeing that he was rubbing his stone hard cock against Lance's similarly hard dick. That wouldn't do! It was the best sex Lance had ever had, and damn, Kolivan should feel that way too. 

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." Lance accompanied every word with a thrust against Kolivan's hips. "Get. On. With. It."

"I see I'll never be the master of anything in this relationship," Kolivan groaned, fumbling with one hand at the nightstand.

"Not unless I let you," Lance purred, rubbing himself on Kolivan's dick again. "Lucky for you, I like it when you get all demanding and bossy." He really did. It made his groin tight and his stomach tingle, his brain short-circuit when Kolivan got rough. It was strange, but Lance felt like he was taken care of, free of demands, letting Kolivan take him, showing him how it felt to be desired, truly desired. 

"I'm sure you do, boy," Kolivan sighed, leaning over to fumble along the floor for his clothes. "I should have listened to Antok when he said he'd take you."

Lance shot him a glare. "Antok? Now you're just teasing me."

"I told him you would be mine," Kolivan sneered as he looked up, like he was recalling that particular conversation. Surprising, but information better stored for a later—like at a time when Lance wasn't about to have the best sex of his life. "You are mine."

"I get that," Lance half laughed, half moaned. "I wish that you'd prove it, but you seem more interested in finding whatever it is you are trying to find. What _are_ you doing?" Lance asked, wishing Kolivan would get back to touch him. Lance made an attempt for Kolivan's cock, but Kolivan huffed and held him down with his free hand.

"Do you wish for me to enter you unprepared? Your impatience is misplaced."

Oh. No of course Lance didn't. He liked a touch of pain, but yeah, they'd need something to ease the way. Blood was not his thing. Except maybe it was—he sure didn't mind Kolivan's teeth on him. Or his talons. But his ass was a sacred space, not to be abused like that. Lance scoffed. It might have sounded like a moan. "No. I'm not stupid. Do you have— I don't know… something?" 

Kolivan's voice was slightly muffled as he bent over the side of the bed again, patting on his discarded clothes. "Yes!" he exclaimed triumphantly, slightly darker purple in the face as he sat up, a small tube in hand. "Fur lotion."

Lance was too aroused to shoot Kolivan another sassy comment. He was cut short anyway as Kolivan grabbed his ankles. Lance yelped as he was pulled close, legs parted, his naked ass flush against Kolivan's huge dick. Soft fur instead of the expected coarse hair brushed over Lance's skin. He sighed and let Kolivan spread his legs further. 

"I like you like this," Kolivan said, his voice hoarse, this time his expression was showing no change from the serious, stern mask he usually wore. "Willing and obedient. Mine to take." 

His words made Lance shiver. The intense pleasure of pleasing Kolivan was unexpected. Lance licked his lips, the blood in his veins thundering, like Kolivan's renewed claim had stoked the fire of his arousal.

Kolivan let go of one ankle, only to brush one sharp talon along Lance's shin, further up along his inner thigh. He shivered again. The edge of the claw was sharp enough to cut, but the pressure not enough to do so. Even the risk of blood and pain was exciting; Lance let himself float on it, certain that Kolivan would never deliberately hurt him for real.

The hardness between Kolivan's legs showed that Kolivan sure was into what they were doing. Above Lance, Kolivan leaned over him, pressing soft kisses to his skin, the silken tingle of lips and tongue contrasting the sharp red lines of claws on his thigh. 

On his cock.

Lance cried out, fingers buried in the sheets, when Kolivan pressed a talon into his slit. "Fuck! _Fuck!_." Tension made his body taut, hard-strung, thighs shaking, pleasure overtaking him entirely, orgasm so close, so close. " _No, no, no_ ," he gasped, trying to force it down, stopping it before it was too late. "Not yet, please, not yet, don't let me," he begged, wanting Kolivan to do something, or to do nothing, anything. 

The whimper that left his mouth when Kolivan closed his hand around Lance's balls, tight. The arousal subsided a little, but it lasted only until Kolivan rubbed the tip of a finger over his hole. 

" _Fuck_ ," Lance hissed between clenched teeth, back on the brink of no control. His breath was torn into little harsh pieces, like the strain of keeping in control was taking too much. 

"Easy, boy," Kolivan urged, relentlessly continuing what he was doing, still with his fingers closed around Lance's balls. "Relax, I have you."

Yeah, Kolivan sure did have him. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

And Kolivan slid an oil-slick finger inside and Lance lost it. He never knew that he'd be willing to beg like that, or to deliver himself into the hands of a Galra, encouraging them to do whatever they liked to him. Lance wondered again how he could have been so blind as not to see that Kolivan was exactly what—who—he needed. Lance never knew how important the word _please_ was. Now he did. He moaned it, louder and louder, eager to get more. Two fingers. _Please_. Three. _Please, God, please, more_. In. _Please_. Out. _Please_. Four. _God_! Lance was impatient, and Kolivan was…evil. Slow and teasing and annoying and cruel. Lance was so aroused and willing that Kolivan had him forget dignity and just about everything else, apart from Kolivan's name and the hope that it wouldn't take too long before Kolivan decided to consummate their marriage—a bit prematurely, but who cared?

Then it all stopped. Lance whined, entirely out of patience and breath.

Kolivan was studying him, far too unaffected for it to be good, too silent, too quiet. In a second, Kolivan was up, Lance's body bent under him, legs spread wide until they were forced up and around Kolivan's waist. Kolivan made a purring sound when Lance gasped, too surprised to moan. Kolivan reached out, fingers hard on Lance's jaw. Lance whimpered again, not fighting against the hold. He was forced to look up, Kolivan's eyes a cold yellow. Lance didn't know what it meant: this time Kolivan was difficult to read.

"I'll have my hands full with you," Kolivan said, an arm on each side of Lance's chest, soft fur brushing against his skin. "I look forward to it. Everything."

Lance wanted to beg to be fucked, wanted Kolivan to go ahead and take what he wanted, just thrust in to the hilt, pain be damned, and fuck him hard. Lance made a weak sound, rubbing his cheek against Kolivan's furry arm. "So soft," Lance breathed, making a feeble attempt to get some kind of contact between his own dick and Kolivan's impressive length.

Kolivan smiled around a low moan. "Tell me what you want, Lance. I will not take you against your will. Tell me that you wish for me to be your mate, your husband."

In a short moment of clarity, Lance knew. "Claim me. Mate with me. Breed me. Now." Lance turned his head to the side, offering up his neck. "When we leave this room, I want to be yours for everybody to see, courtship be damned. Let them speak of us as too impatient to adhere to the rules, show them we did this for—" Lance turned back, looking Kolivan straight in the eye. "We did this for love. Not to end a war. For _love_."

"You don't." Kolivan frowned again, a flicker of pain across his face, arousal fading. "You don't—you don't love—"

"I will." Lance reached for Kolivan's face, stroking his cheek. He poured everything into his words: honesty, emotion, want: "I know I will. I like you a lot. You are hot and in a moment you are going to fuck me within an inch of my life with that gorgeous cock. We're friends already, and you're perfect for me. I _will_ come to love you, I know it, Kolivan. Now _please_ mate with me, or what the quiznak it is that you Galra do. I'm not leaving before I look the part. And feel it," he added, biting so hard at Kolivan's lips it drew blood when he finally pulled Kolivan down into a deep kiss, even before he could complain or stop to discuss Lance's outpouring of emotions.

Kolivan groaned something that Lance didn't understand but he was sure it wasn't something one said in polite company. Didn't matter, because Kolivan slid a hand between them, fingers brushing over Lance's slick hole before something bigger was at the opening.

It was a slow push. Lance expected it to hurt and not in a good way. The pain never came. There was pressure when Kolivan pushed into him, too much for it to be comfortable. but not enough to hurt. Lance liked being filled with Kolivan's fat cock, and when he started moving it was divine. The squelching sound of too much oil did nothing to ruin Lance's arousal, on the contrary. He wanted it dirty and hard now that he could finally have it. He wasn't some sensitive little boy and he was long tired of being the one leading in bed. Besides, Kolivan's size and strength did turn Lance on in a way he'd never been turned on before. 

Lance closed his eyes, enjoying the intrusion, every sensation of his body being forced open to this new experience. Fuck, he'd be stupid if he didn't take Kolivan to be his lover and husband. Good thing it was all up to Kolivan to get the show on the road with the mating; Lance could lie back and enjoy. He was all in and Kolivan—and Kolivan's dick in particular—had better join the party before Lance ran out of patience.

"Oh, Lance," Kolivan moaned, claws out, fingers tight around Lance's thighs. He breathed out, then hissed like he had difficulties holding back.

Lance appreciated the notion.

Kolivan slid in deep, so slow that it made Lance wanna scream. God, if he didn't get to it soon… It felt so good, and Lance wanted more of it. Kolivan's breath ghosted hotly over Lance's shoulder. Kolivan was turning into a furnace, desire and arousal mingling and turning into heat. The warm slide of tongue and lips across his chest and neck had Lance close to begging once again. It never hurt, it was just pressure, Lance's body jerking as the ridges on Kolivan's cock massaged his opening and the tip reached spots inside Lance that made him tingle with need. Lance closed his eyes, unable to stay focussed as Kolivan fucked him carefully. It was slow and good until—

Kolivan bit down, breaking skin and Lance cried out, in an instant so close to coming that it was a surprise to himself that he hadn't jizzed all over Kolivan already. "Fuck, shit, yes, please!" Lance let out a stream of expletives, caught up in the endorphin overload, pleasure thundering through him in a way he had never experienced before. "Kolivan, please?"

"Mine, mine, mine." Kolivan was growling, marking every inch of Lance's skin that he could reach, fucking into him harder and harder. Licks, kisses, bites, all of it making Lance squirm and claw and want. Even in his state of enrapture, Lance recognized Kolivan's possessiveness. He was being marked as Kolivan's mate, to be his for the remainder of his life. Dizzy with lust, the thought of _forever belonging_ hit him like a sledgehammer, in one fell swoop tearing down his defenses, ruining his determination to stay away from anything remotely binding. Now it flared within him, the urge to belong, to create and build, to have and to hold. Lance's head was spinning but he knew that this was what he wanted. Kolivan. God, he was Kolivan's and Kolivan was his!

They would never be alone again, never want for company, for sex, for _family_ , for love. In itself, it was overwhelming. It was entrancing, perfect. Lance gave in very willingly. With Kolivan's cock deep inside him, he wanted it so badly he could hardly think. 

"Breed me," Lance demanded, the order eliciting a violent, possessive growl from Kolivan. The entire mating thing was getting to him, to them both. Unequipped to be bred for real, Lance's gutter of a brain sure liked the idea, being all full with come, bred heavy with Kolivan's litter, if only for the symbolic value. That maybe the druids could do something about it crossed his mind before he was pulled up, bed shaking, before he was pushed down, knees into the mattress, alien cock in his ass, Kolivan flush against it when he growled and bottomed out, dick so deep in Lance he could taste it. 

The bed shook as Kolivan shoved Lance's face into the pillows, slamming into him like a jackhammer. The frame creaked dangerously as Kolivan pulled out, almost all the way, then thrust back in with all his Galra strength. The words that came out of Kolivan's mouth were unintelligible and the scream that left Lance's lips was wordless. 

"Fuck, Kolivan. Breed me good!" Lance cried out, hands flailing for purchase, reaching the edge of the low headboard. "Give me all of it." Lance had no idea where all those lewd words came from but he was so willing to go with the flow, seeing what it did to his lover. With his tongue out, mouth open to be able to breathe, Lance tried to look between his legs, wanting to see how it looked, Kolivan's thick cock deep inside him, ready to pump him full. 

Lance fought to keep his hands on the headboard, Kolivan's hard pounding shoving him forward a few inches, his knees burning at the friction. He didn't care. Kolivan's deep moans spurred Lance on as he met Kolivan's thrusts as well as he could. "More," Lance gasped, "I want." He couldn't say more than that; it was all that was on his mind. More. Want. Kolivan.

Kolivan groaned and threw his arm around Lance's waist, plowing into him with more force. His littered wet kisses across Lance's nape, on his shoulders, soft ones and hard, small bites spread over his body, pain blooming on his skin like beautiful, poisonous flowers as Kolivan fucked him harder and faster. 

"Yeah," Lance whined, tilting his head to the side, inviting Kolivan to bite into his neck again, needing the pain to ground him. "Do it— come _on_ Fucking breed me with your cock." Lance was losing it entirely, eager to be fucked into unconsciousness.

Lance knew he wanted to be taken like this, hard and cruel and fast. It was just before Kolivan, nobody had wanted to, not hard enough, not forceful enough. Not enough to make Lance feel like being tied down was worth it, in all ways that mattered. Kolivan, on the other hand? Perfection. It was like he was made for Lance's needs, understanding them immediately. 

Lance was drawn back into the present by a brutal hand in his hair, a forceful turn of his head, a sloppy and skewed kiss across his shoulder. A demanding thrust of a tongue into his mouth. Again there were kisses, a mark being sucked into his skin, then teeth, a sharp, cruel pain that made Lance cry out, but not for it to stop.

"Mine," Kolivan stated again between rasping moans, his body strong and taut over Lance's. "Mate. Husband."

"Yes," Lance managed, oxygen-deprived and so eager not to come before Kolivan that his world had narrowed down to only Kolivan's cock in him, teeth on his skin, the promise they made to each other. "Want you so bad." 

It didn't matter that he had never thought of Kolivan as anything but a comrade at arms this morning. Priorities changed and Lance was happy with his choice. Fuck Princess and universal peace; he'd be here on his back or knees, making love to his mate for the foreseeable future. Lance had no regrets. None. Well, maybe that he hadn't truly seen Kolivan until he was shoved in his face. Not Kolivan's fault. Lance had been blind, and he loved how he was being made to see. 

Now there were dark moans and purrs in his ears, Kolivan's claws on his body, a huge dick in his ass, and Lance loved that too. Even the unfamiliar feeling of oil dripping down his thighs didn't take from the pleasure, just added to it, to how dirty and good and perfect it was to be fucked hard and mated. 

"More," Lance urged. "Please, Kolivan?" He pushed back, hands against the wall as the headboard slammed into it, Kolivan picking up speed with a force that made Lance gasp, unable to get even a moan out without fighting for it. 

"So— eager," Kolivan growled, thrusting in hard, the bed moving with him as he continued fucking Lance with unfaltering strength. The bed gave another sad sound before Lance was pushed forward again by the brutal slam of Kolivan's hips. 

Something broke and gave with a creaking sound, not that it stopped Kolivan. Arm tight around Lance's waist, a furry hand clawing at the headboard, Kolivan growled and groaned, fist so tight around the wood that it was ripped apart as Kolivan let out a deep, "Oh," and slammed in one last time, teeth around Lance's neck. 

The mattress disappeared under them, pushing Kolivan forward, cock into Lance's ass, thick dick so deep and good that Lance couldn't stop the orgasm. Lying on top of Lance, pinning him down, Kolivan shivered and came, hand on Lance's cock, working it as well as possible in the narrow space between body and mattress. Lance was crying, it was that good. Pleasure overwhelmed him as the orgasm thundered through his body, come pulsing, pleasure burning him up, only the weight of Kolivan on top of him, the fine, sharp pain of teeth in his flesh grounding him in the haze of overwhelming pleasure. He hovered on the mind-numbing feeling for a while before he sensed anything but sweet, sweet release and Kolivan's body against his own. 

Warm fluid was dripping from his ass, between his legs, the pressure of the dick inside him more pronounced. "You're getting bigger," Lance sighed, exhausted. "How are you getting bigger?"

"Knot," Kolivan managed between content moans. "Do you know how it works? May I stay in—"

"You are _not_ going anywhere," Lance decided. "Is it getting much bigger?" He'd noticed the knots, he knew about them. He could manage. He hoped.

"No." Kolivan thrust carefully, making Lance groan. "A little. Should I—"

"Stay." Lance let out as he was sinking into the endorphin high again, relaxed and breathless at the same time. "'s good." He sighed contently as Kolivan pulled him with him to lie on their sides, big hands on Lance's hips as they turned on the ruined bed. The linen smelled of sweat and lavender and a little of Kolivan's own scent, a vague whiff of warm fur.

"Human furniture is very unstable," Kolivan mumbled, nuzzling Lance's ear. "Is this normal?" He tightened his arms around Lance, purring softly. 

Lance couldn't be bothered to shake his head. He shivered as Kolivan's cock throbbed inside him, a renewed stream of hot semen trickling down between his thighs and along the crack of his ass. It was deliciously dirty. "Maybe we should get a Galra bed, then." Yeah, Lance would like that. A giant, sturdy bed in which Kolivan could fuck him every night. Or day. Or anytime it suited them. Which would be all the time if it continued to be as good as this.

"Mmm," Kolivan agreed shuffling a little to be able to kiss Lance's cheek. Lance smiled into the pillow. They'd never get anything done if sex was anything like the first time. Maybe even better. Aftermath wasn't too shabby either. Kolivan's quiet purring and the small aftershocks of their shared orgasms left Lance half asleep in that wonderful state where everything was just bliss. Especially Kolivan. Even the flush of semen when Kolivan finally softened and slipped out didn't bother Lance at all. It was simply a part of their mating—natural. And very wet. 

Elbowing Kolivan into moving, an exercise made slightly awkward due to the broken bed, Lance decided to turn around so that he could kiss Kolivan on the mouth, getting some practice, avoiding the fangs. It was necessary, Lance decided. Kolivan didn't mind. Yellow eyes half closed in pleasure, Kolivan was very accommodating. They kissed for a while, something that seemed to agree with Kolivan as much as it did with Lance. His purring became louder. They stayed like that, quiet, for some time. It was good.

"You really wanted this," Lance finally said, breaking the silence. "Us." It wasn't a question. He had never seen Kolivan so relaxed and comfortable, his serious expression gone, just like the tense lines in his stern face. Lance put a hand on Kolivan's cheek, stroking it gently. "Me."

Kolivan's smile would have been disconcerting, had it not been so honest. "Yes. I am pleased you accepted me."

"You bet I accept you," Lance laughed. "Besides, peace agrees with you. I like that." It did. Kolivan was still Kolivan, just better.

"With all of us. Galra might be a warrior race, but war is not a pastime I seek out willingly." 

"So no more ninja training for you?" He pursed his mouth. "Probably as much as there'll be Voltron-forming for me. Oh joy. Then again, you do look hot in that ninja-thingie. I guess we're not done playing the keepers of universal peace. I get to see you in your sexy ninja outfit. Yay."

Kolivan raised an eyebrow, ridge, whatever the thing over his eyes was, that pulled at his scar. "Are you taking me for my good looks?"

"Oh yes! Your looks and everything else." Lance squirmed and managed to turn around, sneaking an arm around Kolivan's neck. "I might have a thing for size. And muscles. And for bossy older Galra who fuck me so hard they break the bed. The knot didn't hurt either. Or that you… you _get_ me."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Lance?" Kolivan's eyes shone. "If that is the case, do continue."

This time Lance's smile turned into an outright smirk. "I like the way you speak to me, like—" _Like I'm not stupid._ "—we're equals."

"And aren't we? You fought alongside me. You are strong and think fast on your feet. " Kolivan pressed a kiss to Lance's nose. "You are pretty. A Paladin. Any Galra would be happy to have you. Only they did not get you. _I_ did," Kolivan added triumphantly. "Mine." He stared at Lance with an expression of pride. "Mine to cherish," he repeated, pulling Lance tight.

"Mmm," Lance sighed as he felt against his stomach exactly how much Kolivan wanted to cherish him. "You're—"

"Yes. It is important to mate properly. I want to give you everything you would ever ask for."

"So, erm—" Lance couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to stop himself. He'd be sorry and sore tomorrow, but right now he didn't give a flying fuck. He wanted his… mate. Again. He moved his hips, rubbing himself up against Kolivan's rising erection. "It's okay if I want more too? If I want you to fuck me again like you just did?"

The growl that left Kolivan's mouth was downright scary.

Lance landed on his back with a groan as Kolivan flipped him over, hands on his knees, pushing them up so he could enter him again, cock miraculously hard. The angle was odd, what with the bed broken, and Lance felt on display. For a second he wished everybody could see him like this: surrendering to the Galra who was going to be his husband, the person whom he'd come to love at some point soon. Lance felt open and vulnerable. It didn't matter. All the masks were gone: his, Kolivan's, all the costumes and faces he had worn to protect his core. With all pretence cut away, Lance moaned and smiled up at Kolivan, knowing that desire and contentment had to fight it out—or that he'd leave it up to Kolivan where to take them. "So you gonna take me again, or are you done?" Lance teased, thrusting up to feel the head of Kolivan's dick slide in him. "I'm up."

"As am I," Kolivan shot back, flashing his fangs. "If you thought I was done with you, you are very very wrong," Kolivan stated, his breathing unsteady and heavy. "I shall commence to satisfy you properly."

Lance made a undignified whine, amazed by Kolivan's stamina. He wasn't exactly young. Not that Lance actually knew how old Kolivan was, or if it mattered to Galra at all. Didn't matter to him. Kolivan wanted more, and Lance sure was in favor of the idea. If the second time around was half as mindblowing as the release he'd just had, Lance was good with whatever it was as long as it was Kolivan doing it. He sighed, content and filled with anticipation at the same time. He was mated, claimed and satisfied. As husbands came, Kolivan wasn't lacking. It wasn't that much of a sacrifice to give up on the ladies for good, not when he'd have Kolivan. "I really like you," Lance whispered, his lips on Kolivan's skin. "Really, really."

"Good," Kolivan rumbled, making similar content, purring noises. "I assume you are not interested in adhering to the usual three years of celibate engagement before the wedding?"

Lance sat up instantly, his hand on Kolivan's chest, preventing him from continuing. Lance's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. He was ditching his steadfast conviction of not to settle down for a purple alien guy with fangs, and this was what he got? "The hell I'm not," he finally let out. "I want you now. Married. You and me. Like… tomorrow, if it's not too much to ask. We're mated; I guess that sort of does it, at least for you? As for me, I'm not waiting three years. Remember that I actually almost broke up with Allura for you. Or I would have, erm, if she was dating me. Anyway, the celibacy thing is not happening. I mean—" Lance waved a hand between their bodies. "You have your dick inside me, dude. And like a gallon of come still from the first time." 

Kolivan looked both debauched and innocent at the same time. His didn't make as much as a twitch.

"I hate you," Lance said. "There aren't any three years, are there?"

"Sunday, then?" There was a glint of laughter in Kolivan's eyes. "I assume your Princess Allura and Coran would like a few days to prepare the feast. I shall look forward to dedicating my life to your happiness. And to rebuilding my reputation as a Galra with a modicum of respect for rules and tradition." 

Lance liked the sound of that much better than three years of customary celibacy. He never was one for rules; they were guidelines at best. Kolivan, on the other hand? Lance would have him pegged for a stickler, what with all the Rules of Marmora. On the other hand, those were Kolivan's rules, so maybe he just liked laying them out a lot better than obeying them. Lance got back down in the remains of the bed, sighing happily as Kolivan pulled him back into his embrace. If Kolivan wanted for him to be happy and satisfied, this sure was a good beginning.

Not so much for the bed, though. It was more like the end of it. But if there were to be casualties, Lance could live with its early demise.


End file.
